


Di tazze sbeccate e mani di porcellana

by CaranilNymeria



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Erotic, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Lemon, Oral Sex, PWP, handjob
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaranilNymeria/pseuds/CaranilNymeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scritta per il <a href="http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/1259176.html">P0rn fest VI</a> su <a href="http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com">fanfic_italia</a>, per il prompt "Fem!John Watson/Fem!Sherlock Holmes, tazze di tè sbeccate".</p><p> </p><p>Le mani di Sheryll erano perfette, bianchissime e affusolate, e si muovevano con incredibile grazia qualsiasi cosa facessero, dal frustare un cadavere all’esaminare prove o resti umani, dal digitare sulla tastiera del computer o del cellulare al suonare il violino, dall’accarezzare la pelle di Joanne al preparare il the.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Di tazze sbeccate e mani di porcellana

**Author's Note:**

> ** Titolo:  ** Di tazze sbeccate e mani di porcellana
> 
> ** Fandom:  ** Sherlock BBC
> 
> ** Pairing:  ** Fem!John/Fem!Sherlock
> 
> ** Rating:  ** Nc17, circa
> 
> ** Prompt:  ** tazze di the sbeccate
> 
> ** Warning:  ** Femslash, sesso descrittivo, vergognosa assenza di trama, possibile trash
> 
> ** Note:  ** Dopo incredibili peripezie con Word, riesco a postare, perdendo la mia verginità con il p0rnfest. Quel prompt mi ha suscitato tantissimi Rumbelle feelings (ditemi che non sono l’unica per favore ç__ç) quindi ci sono riferimenti a Once Upon a Time. Ah, e sono riuscita a scrivere duemila parole senza una singola stringa di dialogo (sfida con me stessa). Scusate se fa schifo, ho fatto del mio meglio ma è quello che è.
> 
> ** Contaparole:  ** 2000 (Word)
> 
>  

Le mani di Sheryll erano perfette, bianchissime e affusolate, e si muovevano con incredibile grazia qualsiasi cosa facessero, dal frustare un cadavere all’esaminare prove o resti umani, dal digitare sulla tastiera del computer o del cellulare al suonare il violino, dall’accarezzare la pelle di Joanne al preparare il the.

La dottoressa stava leggendo un quotidiano, o almeno così doveva sembrare, poiché in realtà era persa nel seguire i movimenti delle mani di Sheryll, che versavano l’acqua nel bollitore, regolavano l’altezza della fiamma del fornello, disponevano i biscotti secchi su un piattino e lo posavano delicatamente sul vassoio, insieme alla zuccheriera, al barattolo di foglie secche da mettere in infusione e alle due tazze.

Quel giorno Sheryll aveva scelto il servizio che Joanne preferiva in assoluto. Si trattava di un paio di tazze in porcellana, bianche con disegni azzurri, sbeccate per un qualche sventurato incidente, probabilmente una delle volte in cui la detective aveva cancellato dal suo database mentale come usare una lavastoviglie.

Quelle tazze erano state loro regalate da un cliente, Mr. Gold, che le aveva assunte per ritrovare la sua novella sposa, che era stata rapita –in seguito, si era scoperto che il colpevole altri non era che il padre di lei, che disapprovava il matrimonio, avvenuto in segreto, tra la giovane donna e Gold, uomo ricchissimo ma che, nonostante ciò, o forse proprio per questo, godeva di una pessima fama nel piccolo paese nel quale vivevano.

Joanne non ricordava tutti i dettagli, tutto ciò era successo più di tre anni prima, ma di una cosa era certa: proprio la notte dopo aver ritrovato Belle (le pareva fosse questo, il nome della donna), lei e Sheryll, nella pensioncina del paese, da  _Grannie’s_ , avevano fatto l’amore per la prima volta, subito dopo aver preso il the con quelle tazze, che, da quel momento in poi, erano diventate uno dei _loro_ segnali, come la porta del bagno lasciata socchiusa mentre una delle due si stava facendo la doccia, o quello sguardo, che a Joanne riusciva così bene, a metà tra il cucciolo desideroso di coccole e la malizia più perversa.

Proprio quello sguardo le aleggiava negli occhi, mentre ripiegava il giornale e lo posava sul tavolino, alzandosi lentamente dalla poltrona e camminando lentamente verso la sua compagna. La scostò dal piano cottura (non voleva certo che un’ustione di terzo grado rovinasse il momento) e la fece appoggiare al tavolo, che quel giorno era stranamente sgombro dai vari esperimenti che Sheryll stava portando avanti e di cui Joanne aveva rinunciato a comprendere lo scopo.

Le cinse il ventre con le braccia, posandole le labbra sul collo in un lievissimo bacio. La sua pelle sapeva di bagnoschiuma alla vaniglia, con ancora qualche traccia della panna da dolci che era, uhm, casualmente stata spalmata dalle due donne sui reciproci corpi quella mattina.  _Per un esperimento,_ aveva detto la detective, e chi era mai Joanne per opporsi ai progressi della scienza? 

Con uno scatto della testa, così tipico di lei, la bruna catturò la sua bocca in un bacio, accarezzandole la lingua con la propria con dei movimenti lievi, e contemporaneamente la trasse a sé, stringendo il suo corpo morbido e caldo e facendolo aderire al proprio, mentre con le mani le percorreva la schiena e si intrufolava sotto il maglioncino beige per accarezzarle il ventre. Allargò le gambe, in modo che l’altra potesse insinuarsi tra di esse, e iniziò a sbottonarle il maglioncino, ringraziando tutti gli Dei esistenti per il fatto che non era costretta a interrompere quel bacio per sfilarglielo. 

Le sue dita gelide, che odoravano di misteriosi solventi chimici e delle foglie secche di the che aveva appena sminuzzato, disegnarono percorsi lungo la pelle del suo ventre e della sua pancia, insinuandosi sotto la camicia ancora abbottonata e sotto il reggiseno, uno di quei modelli semplicissimi, senza abbellimenti in pizzo né imbottiture: Joanne non ne aveva bisogno, era perfetta così com’era agli occhi di Sheryll, con il suo aspetto piuttosto ordinario, ma, per la sua amante, assolutamente unico.

Joanne rabbrividì al tocco gelido della detective, che le stava accarezzando un seno senza averle sfilato nessun indumento; si scosse da quella specie di ipnosi in cui era caduta e, con qualche difficoltà, si scostò appena dal corpo dell’altra per togliersi il maglione, la camicia (con i cui bottoni ebbe più di qualche problema, per il tremito che scuoteva le sue mani) e il reggiseno, che caddero da qualche parte sul pavimento, dimenticati. Poi si dedicò alla camicia di Sheryll: quel giorno, lei indossava quella viola, che aderiva al suo corpo come una seconda pelle, non lasciando all’immaginazione neanche una curva. Joanne detestava quella camicia: era troppo stretta, le stava troppo perfettamente.  _Troppo_. E dimostrò il suo odio nei confronti di quel capo d’abbigliamento sbottonandolo con furioso impegno e lanciandolo via, cercando di disfarsene il prima possibile, e guadagnandosi un sorrisetto ironico e un pizzicotto sul fianco da parte di Sheryll.

Un ansito lieve le sfuggì dalle labbra quando la detective le morse lievemente il collo, mentre le abbassava i pantaloni, che finirono anch’essi a terra, subito seguiti da quelli neri di Sheryll. Joanne le accarezzò le cosce lunghe e toniche, imprimendo una lieve forza verso l’alto affinché la donna si sedesse sul tavolo, per poter allargare di più le gambe. Un’altra leggera spinta servì a farla stendere, e Joanne si perse, per qualche attimo, ad osservare i giochi della luce che entrava dalla finestra sulla pelle chiarissima, e il modo in cui quei riccioli indomabili si spargevano sul legno chiaro. 

Le baciò lievemente il collo, disegnandole poi una linea umida sullo sterno, fino ad arrivare a vezzeggiarle i seni piccoli e sodi, mentre una mano andava a stuzzicarle le grandi labbra, già dischiuse per l’eccitazione. Le percorse sfiorandole appena con i polpastrelli, per tutta la lunghezza, strappando alla sua amante più di un sospiro, e, non appena questa aprì le labbra per implorare di avere un maggiore contatto, si staccò del tutto, sorridendo diabolica.

Joanne si inginocchiò, appoggiando le mani sul bordo del tavolo, e percorse con le labbra l’interno coscia di Sheryll, che in risposta le divaricò ancora di più, iniziando a muovere lievemente il bacino come per chiedere di più. L’altra si mosse appena per concederle ciò che voleva: non riusciva mai a resistere, partiva con il voler torturare la detective, ma finiva sempre con l’arrendersi. Era incredibile quanto imperiosa lei riuscisse ad essere, senza neanche parlare.

Quando la bocca di Joanne incontrò il sesso di Sheryll, un gemito risuonò alto nella stanza, e le mani di lei artigliarono il legno del tavolo, mentre i movimenti del suo bacino aumentavano leggermente di velocità per andare incontro alle spinte della lingua che si muoveva in lei con dolorosa lentezza, accarezzandole le grandi labbra, arrivando al clitoride e non fermandovisi per più di un secondo. Joanne insinuò un dito nella carne cedevole dell’altra, con incredibile delicatezza, e sospirò sentendo i muscoli aderire perfettamente a lei, stringendola come in una guaina.

Mosse lentamente il dito, spingendolo e ruotandolo, regolandosi nel modo in cui sapeva che Sheryll apprezzava di più, ripagata quasi immediatamente dal suono dei gemiti dell’amante, che crebbero in volume e in frequenza, e che aumentarono a dismisura l’eccitazione di Joanne, portandola a livelli quasi insostenibili. Sarebbe potuta venire anche solo ascoltandola gemere.

Si dedicò a lei con dedizione e impegno, per qualche minuto, ma poi Sheryll non riuscì ad opporsi al desiderio di sentire l’altra su di sé, e chiuse le gambe, mentre si alzava a sedere per tirare Joanne in piedi e stringerla a sé. Percependo la pelle dell’altra a diretto contatto con la propria, e sentendone le mani perfette che le percorrevano la schiena, le spalle e i glutei, la dottoressa sospirò profondamente nella bocca dell’altra, che in tutta risposta andò a massaggiarle il clitoride, strappandole un gemito.

La mano di Joanne tornò dov’era stata fino a poco prima, muovendosi al ritmo con cui la sua amante si muoveva su di lei, mentre affondava l’altra mano tra i riccioli neri come l’inchiostro della detective, che intanto massaggiava un seno dell’altra. 

Il silenzio che regnava nella stanza fu spezzato da una serie di gemiti e di parole piuttosto irripetibili. Il piacere dell’una causava un intensificarsi dei suoi gemiti e dei movimenti che compiva, che quindi eccitavano maggiormente l’altra, in una spirale che, arrivate a quel punto, era impossibile interrompere. 

Improvvisamente le gambe di Sheryll smisero di sostenerla, quindi la fecero franare distesa sul tavolo, e trascinare Joanne su di sé; in quel momento entrambe temettero che sarebbero crollate ingloriosamente a terra, tra pezzi di legno e oh, davvero non volete sapere cosa mai potesse essere stato attaccato sotto quel tavolo. Miracolosamente, tuttavia, il tavolo, pur traballando leggermente, riuscì a sostenere il loro peso, evitando alle due donne qualche osso rotto o altri spiacevoli inconvenienti –anche se, da allora, le due cercano sempre di lasciarsi andare in luoghi maggiormente consoni, se proprio non riescono ad arrivare in camera da letto.

Le loro eccitazioni si trovarono a contatto, probabilmente per un intervento di non si sa quale divinità (la stessa che aveva consentito l’esistenza dei maglioni con i bottoni), e la dottoressa iniziò a muoversi sull’altra donna, prima con lentezza, ma, dopo lo sguardo che Sheryll le rivolse, a metà tra il supplice e l’imperioso, aumentò la velocità delle sue spinte, fino ad un ritmo che, lo sapeva, nessuna delle due sarebbe riuscita a sostenere a lungo.

E, infatti, bastarono pochi altri istanti perché la detective venisse con un rumoroso gemito, rovesciando la testa all’indietro, con i riccioli che arrivavano quasi a sfiorare il pavimento, le labbra gonfie e le guance arrossate per il piacere; Joanne si scostò da lei, per permetterle di riprendersi e di smettere di tremare, pur non potendosi staccare completamente dal tavolo per il tremito che scuoteva anche le sue gambe, in conseguenza allo sforzo.

Sheryll si tirò su a sedere di scatto, baciando l’altra come se non ci fosse un domani, come se potesse respirare solo attraverso la bocca della sua amante; spostò le sue labbra sul collo e scese ancora sul seno, rapida, desiderosa di far provare anche a Joanne quel piacere che fino a un momento prima l’aveva scossa.

Scivolò lentamente a terra, insinuando le mani e la bocca tra le gambe di Joanne, accarezzandole e baciandole la pelle morbida dell’interno coscia, prima di giungere nei pressi del suo monte di Venere, dove si prodigò a lungo; c’era da dire che, durante quei tre anni, era molto migliorata nelle sue doti di amante: aveva acquistato sicurezza nei movimenti, e aveva sviluppato un’approfondita conoscenza del corpo dell’altra. Ora sapeva perfettamente quale ritmo seguire per farla impazzire, conosceva i punti sui quali insistere e quelli che era meglio trascurare; infatti, non ci volle molto perché portasse Joanne ad un livello di eccitazione tale che dovette appoggiare le mani al tavolo e sostenervisi con tutto il suo peso per non cadere sul pavimento.

I suoi sospiri profondi risuonavano nella stanza, e i suoi occasionali gemiti spronavano Sheryll a muovere la lingua più velocemente, quasi come se fossero degli ordini. Ormai ci vollero solo pochi altri attimi perché la dottoressa, già provata da ciò che avevano fatto quella mattina con la panna montata, raggiungesse l’orgasmo, cadendo in ginocchio  di fronte alla sua amante e ringraziandola con un bacio lento, diverso da tutti quelli che si erano scambiate precedentemente: ora non c’era il desiderio bruciante di arrivare oltre, c’era solo la dolcezza delle dichiarazioni d’amore inespresse, che davvero non era il caso di pronunciare, non a Sheryll, che riteneva i sentimenti un pericoloso svantaggio. Ma andava bene così: non servivano per nulla le frasi tanto romantiche da creare il rischio di iperglicemia, non quando avevano la certezza della loro reciproca presenza, per tutti i giorni della loro vita. Non c’erano state promesse di alcun genere, tra loro, ma non ce n’era bisogno: lo sapevano e basta, così come Joanne sapeva che la Terra girava intorno al Sole, e così come Sheryll sapeva che ogni tipo di sigaretta produceva una particolare cenere.


End file.
